Alien plus SpaceHopper equals Run for you lives!
by Radioactive Rubber Duck
Summary: Kisshu finds a Space Hopper in a shop, chaos follows not long after. Rated for some bad language.


**Please don't ask why I did this, because I honestly don't have a clue. **

* * *

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of the characters in this except for the Space Hopper.**

Kisshu stared, his eyes wide with fascination, fixed unwaveringly on the object in front of him

Kisshu stared, his eyes wide with fascination, fixed unwaveringly on the object in front of him. He'd been like that for nearly half an hour now, and it was getting way past the point when people started to stare. In fact, there was a small crowd starting to form around him, curious eyes watching him, wondering what could possibly be in there that was causing him to stare at it as if nothing else in the world existed. Or maybe they were just looking at his ears.

The shop manager came up to him and asked him if he could help him, but still Kisshu did not react. He only snapped out of his bizarre trance when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kisshu-kun, is that you? What the heck are you doing here?"

Kisshu turned his head to look at the red haired girl standing behind him, and the manger sighed with relief, the shop was about to close and he didn't know what he would've done to get this strange, green-haired man out without hitting him.

"Oh…hello Ichigo…nice to see you…" he replied vaguely, acting very unlike himself.

Ichigo, noticing this (It would have been hard for her not too), poked him in the shoulder and asked. "Uh, what are you looking at?" She looked at the three, large round spheres in front of them; they didn't look out of the ordinary or interesting at all, so why was the alien staring like that?

"What _are_ they?" he asked quietly, pointing ahead.

"They are space hoppers, sir." The manager cut in. "You sit on them, hold on to the handle and bounce around, though; they are intended as children's toys."

The fact they were made for six year olds didn't seem to put Kisshu off at all, if anything, he just looked more amazed. "How…much are they?" he asked.

The man told him the price, and immediately Kisshu was facing Ichigo, and looking up at her pleadingly. "Koneko-chan, could you get me one, please? Pleeassee?? I promise I'll pay you back somehow, please?!"

Ichigo bit her lip to stop herself laughing at his expression, and was about to refuse, when she though that if she did this, then he would be in her debt, and she was curious now about why he wanted a Space Hopper so much. "Fine, fine." She sighed, reaching into her pocket for her purse. "But don't tell Aoyama-kun I got you something, okay? Things are bad enough between me and him at the moment as it is…"

Kisshu opened hi mouth, no doubt to say something along the lines of "Well then, why don't you just come with _me_ instead then, Koneko-chan?" but it instead it remained open, no sound coming out, as he gaped in glee and wonder as Ichigo passed the manager some money and told him to pick the Space Hopper he wanted.

10 minutes later they were walking through the dark streets, Kisshu carrying a green and pink striped Space Hopper, with handles painted to look like eyes. Hs expression was one of pain, which Ichigo could guess was because he was having immense trouble resisting the urge to jump on it and hop all the way back to…wherever he was going.

When he starting twitching, Ichigo decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you just get on the damn thing?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"That'd be silly, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said, taking his attention away from the Space Hopper for a few seconds. "You need to wait so it's more fun when you get to go on it."

"Wait until when exactly?" she asked. "I don't think Pai's gonna be happy when you wreck the ship with that thing."

"Exactly." Kisshu said happily, swinging the inflatable ball back and forth. "That's why I'm staying at your house tonight."

"W-what?!" She shouted. "Who decided that?!"

"I did." He replied, floating a few inches above the ground. "If you let me go back to Pai and Taruto, then I won't be able to use this, and your money will be wasted. …Plus I'll tell your boyfriend about." He added, grinning.

"Fine…" Ichigo agreed, Masaya finding out was not something she wanted…and since they were no longer really enemies, she supposed him sleeping at her house wasn't as terrible anymore, she also found his face quite cute when he- she stopped those thoughts there and concentrated very hard on an advertisement jungle she had stuck in her head.

When they reached her house, the pair of them ran upstairs (well, Kisshu floated), in case her parents were in and they came threw and saw Kisshu. After reluctantly laying out some blankets and pillows on the floor, Ichigo noticed that he was still clutching the Space Hopper.

"I thought you were going to play on that." She said dryly.

"I am." Kisshu smiled. "Tomorrow."

"Then why don't you spend the night at the ship?!" she asked loudly, almost shouting, which she would've done if it hadn't been for her parents. "This better not just have all been some plan so you could stay at my house!" But all she got in response was a grin.

She turned over and went to sleep, she was too tired to bother arguing now, she knew she'd just lose in the end.

When she awoke the next morning, she couldn't hear anything at all, not even the sound of her own breathing. She turned over to face the rest of her bedroom. And screamed in horror. Shelves were knocked over; her clock had fallen of the wall, where there was now large hole, a vase was lying broken on the soaked carpet, and, she blushed, her underwear was spilling out of a cupboard which had suffered the same fate as pretty much everything else in the room.

Pulling out the earplugs which had mysteriously been placed in her ears, she threw herself down the stairs with a bloodcurdling cry of "KISSHU, YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE NOWW!!"

She found him in the garden, bouncing across her mother's flowerbed, oblivious to everything but him and his Space Hopper.

Ichigo ran up to him and punched him in the face, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the ground.

At the exact same moment, two figures appeared in the air above them.

"There you are Kisshu." Pai said, sounding tired and frustrated. "What the hell are you doing here? You said you'd be gone for-"

But he was cut off by Taruto who yelled "Oh my god Kisshu, what is that?!"

Kisshu, rubbing the side of his forehead, where a bruise was already forming, relied excitedly "It's a Space Hopper, humans make them, you sit on them, and they bounce, and they are the best thing EVER!"

"Wow…" breathed Taruto, floating slowly towards Kisshu. "That's…wow…" He had a strange look on his face which Ichigo saw with horror was also on Pai's, all traces of tiredness gone.

As they floated down towards the Space Hopper, a manic glint in their eyes, Ichigo buried her face in her hands.

She dreaded to think what horrors she had unleashed upon the world by buying that thing.

"OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" she yelled.


End file.
